


Pillow Forts & Cocoa

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [14]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, OC children - Freeform, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: In which the Ranskahov extended family chill and try to figure out winter holiday plans out.
Relationships: Anatoly Ranskahov/Original Female Character(s), Matt Murdock/Vladimir Ranskahov
Series: Domestic AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510844





	Pillow Forts & Cocoa

**_Hell’s Kitchen, New York  
_ ** **_December 20, 2025_ **

It was five days until Christmas and the parental figures were all in the kitchen and dining room, discussing their plans and how best to go about them in order to celebrate for the holiday. Since Shauna had such a large family, she was wanting, though truthfully that may have been too strong a word, to spend the actual day with her family.

Vladimir and Anatoly didn’t really celebrate Christmas on the twenty-fifth of December, but rather than seventh of January; the new year was their big holiday and as such, they were more than willing to celebrate how their Catholic significant others wished to celebrate.

And whereas Alex and Alexei were Hindu, they still celebrated Christmas. Mostly because it was one holiday where all of Alex’s family could come together and put aside their different traditions of celebrating holidays and just celebrate as a family. The two usually spent the morning and early afternoon with Alex’s mother in Albany before spending the evening with Alex’s father and step-mother in Hell’s Kitchen. 

As for Matt, he had spent the past several years since college with Foggy and his family. 

So working out a schedule between the five adults and how they wanted to spend the holiday was becoming quite the ordeal as everyone wished to incorporate friends and extended family time into the holiday. 

While the adults were busy fretting over the more adult things, the five children were lying comfortably in their blanket fort. The fortress of comfort had been a team effort and truly used nearly all of the pillows and blankets from not only the Riley-Ranskahov household but the Ranskahov-Murdock household across the hall as well. The children simultaneously agreed that it was the coziest spot they’d ever been in.

All five were in their pajamas, which was fair considering the growing late hour, and were enjoying their snacks of popcorn, both regular buttered as well as chocolate covered candy popcorn, and hot cocoa; Andrey, Alexei, and Vasya had topped theirs with a copious amount of marshmallows much to the disgust of Toly and Jack.

“This movie is lame,” Toly complained for what felt like the hundredth time, drawling out the word lame and rolling his eyes for added emphasis. 

A year ago, Alexei would have scowled and snapped at the younger pre-teen to just go away then. As it were, he’d gotten to know his younger half brother rather well and had come to know that abrasiveness was just Toly’s general attitude. Understanding this made it easier for Alexei to just roll his eyes and ignore his brother.

Vasya paused her humming just long enough to state simply, “The Grinch is not lame.” 

Toly just huffed, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the couch. For all of his complaining, his eyes never left the tv screen for very long. 

As the movie continued to play, the adults began discussing other topics, laughing quietly or not so quietly as alcohol began to be drunk, such as gift wrapping and food planning for the holiday. The children paid no mind to their parents, too busy with their own grown up ( _ in a sense _ ) discussions.

“Are you coming to church with us on Christmas Eve?” Andrey asked Alexei, picking up a handful of buttery popcorn from one of the large bowls. 

Alexei frowned as he shrugged. Truthfully, he had no interest in attending church; he was Hindu, not Catholic, after all. He appreciated that his youngest brother wanted to include him though.

Andrey nodded as if he understood and really, Alexei wondered if the boy did in all actuality understand because he wasn’t a dumb by child by any means and was indeed quite observant. 

“I hope that you and Ms. Alex get to come over,” Andrey continued.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alexei saw Toly nod in agreement and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. No matter how annoying his siblings may be, Alexei couldn’t deny that he did in fact love and care about them. 

Jack nodded enthusiastically, grinning over his shoulder at the older boy. “We always watch a movie and bake cookies for Papa Noel afterwards!”

“It’s so much fun!” Vasya agreed, eyes never leaving the tv screen. “We get to eat cookie dough!”

Toly and Andrey shared the quickest of looks, both knowing that Father Christmas wasn’t real but not even dreaming of killing that wonder for their younger brother or cousins. 

“I’ll see what Maa and I are doing on Christmas Eve,” Alexei said before taking a sip of his cocoa.

An hour and a half later and the adults find the children sound asleep. Andrey had his hand in one of the nearly empty popcorn bowls, his foot just inches away from Vasya’s face. Vasya and Jack were curled up on their sides, backs to each other and snoring softly. Toly and Alexei were still sitting up, Toly with his head on Alexei’s shoulder and Alexei’s head resting on Toly’s, both snoring. 


End file.
